


Don't Trust Me

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Guns, M/M, Mental Instability, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 01:25:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2005704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jim is dumped by Molly he goes back to Sebastian</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Trust Me

Sebastian Moran was just finishing a late dinner when Jim Moriarty came stomping back into the flat. Whatever had happened, it wasn't good. "She dumped me," he growled.

In a moment Seb was by his side. "But you got what you needed, yeah?"

"And he never even called me,"  Jim kept talking as if Seb hadn't. "You should see the way they pine for each other. Ridiculous." Jim stripped out of the clothes that belonged to Jim from IT.

"Do you want me to kill him?" offered Seb.

Jim stopped and pet the bigger man's cheek. "Tiger, I didn't hire you for your brains. Eventually. Probably. But not right now." He left the clothes pooled on the floor and crowded closer to Seb, making sniper's heart jump. "I bet you can make me forget all about Miss Hooper."

"Yeah, Boss, I'd like that." He'd missed having Jim in his bed, even if he'd never admit that out loud.

"I know you would." Jim's quick hand squeezed him through his trousers. "On your knees."

Seb shivered as Jim's voice took on that commanding chill. He was on his knees in an instant, looking up at his lover and resisting the urge to nuzzle the growing erection in front of him.

"So obedient," purred Jim, stroking Seb's cheek a moment before slapping him hard enough to leave a mark.

Seb took it silently, barely even flinching as he waited for the next order. Jim circled him slowly, appraising and deciding. "Get up and go start the shower. You can get in first. I'll be there in a  minute. I need to wash that woman off of me."

"Sir." Seb got to his feet and hurried to the bathroom. He stripped and folded his clothes while he waited for the water to warm. When it was as hot as they liked it, he stepped inside to wait.

Jim swaggered in a few minutes later, drinking a glass of wine. He set it on the vanity and stepped into the shower. Seb stood to the side so he could get under the spray. Moran could see that Jim was pleased with his patience.

"Go ahead," said Jim, with false kindness. Seb soaped up his large hands and got to cleaning his boss and lover. Jim closed his eyes as the rough hands moved over his skin.

Suddenly Jim's hand snaked out and grabbed the back of Moran's neck. He pushed him to his knees, nearly making him fall.

Seb didn't have to be told what to do here. He breathed in water as Jim refused to move from the spray. He didn't care, eagerly swallowing him nearly all the way down. Jim kept him firmly in place, fucking his mouth. Seb could feel him watching.

Finally he pulled Seb off and shut off the water. "Bedroom. Hands and knees, Tiger."

Seb wiped his mouth and got to his feet. He quickly toweled off, just a bit, and went into the bedroom, flipping on a light. Settling onto his hands and knees in the middle of the bed. He could hear Jim prowling behind him and waited patiently.

His cock throbbed with need, but he ignored it, breathing steadily as if waiting for a mark to come in range of his rifle. His cheek still stung from the earlier slap as he lay his head down.

The bed dipped and Seb tried to relax, not arch up into the firm hand on his lower back. Jim's cock pressed against him. Dry. This would hurt.

Seb groaned and spread his legs a little wider. Jim started off slow, at least, but he soon went harder as Seb started to adjust. Control slipping, he rocked back against Jim. Immediately his lover pulled out, leaving him bereft. A whine escaped his lips. "Roll over," ordered Jim.

Obeying, Seb knew what was coming next. He put his hands to the headboard so Jim could fasten his wrists. Another whimper escaped as his ankles were secured, drawn up so that he was open and vulnerable to Jim. The mastermind slapped the inside of his thigh. "If you won't behave, I will simply leave you here."

"No, boss. Sorry, Boss. I'll be good." Moran fought to regain control. Jim rewarded him with a kiss before shoving forward again. Seb groaned, but kept his eyes open, watching Jim take his pleasure. He wanted to give this man anything and everything. Dangerous thinking, but he was already ensnared by Jim Moriarty.

And Jim took his pleasure, rough and hard and seemingly careless of the man below him. Seb burned from the inside and gasped as he felt himself filled. His breath caught as Jim pulled out and regarded him. Seb's cock was full and leaking against his stomach. His wrists and ankles were red from the restraints. Seb licked his lips, hoping he would be allowed to come. He wasn't always. Jim reached up and freed one hand. "Go on. Come for me."

Seb grabbed his cock and stroked himself while Jim perched between his thighs and watched. He kept his eyes on Jim, but his lover's eyes coldly watched the movement of his hand. Even naked, Jim had a presence that could fill a room. The serpentine tongue slipped past Jim's lips and then Seb's eyes closed as he came, coating his stomach.

Soft kitten licks made him open his eyes. Jim had moved forward, lapping at the pool of come on his stomach. He stopped when he saw Seb watching him, and pulled back. He released the bonds and rolled onto his back. "Go clean up, and turn off the light."

Seb got up, flipped the light off,  and padded to the bathroom. He quickly cleaned up before checking the flat's security. He washed his dinner plate and made one more check before returning to the bedroom. Jim appeared to be sleeping, finally looking small in the bed from the dim light that came in the high window. Smiling just a bit, Seb lifted the covers and got in next to him.

Cold metal pressed against his temple and he froze. Jim had the gun he kept hidden in the headboard. His heart beat in his throat and he swallowed hard, waiting.

"Don't let your guard down." Jim's voice was sharp as a knife in the darkness. "I am relying on you, Tiger."

"I know." Seb's voice sounded loud in his own ears. There was a click as the safety slid off. It took all he had to simply keep breathing normally, unable to see Jim's face in the shadows.

After a few more heartbeats Jim clicked the safety back on and took the gun from his temple. "Don't trust anyone. Especially me."

"Yes, Boss." Seb rested his head on the pillow as Jim put the gun back into it's hiding place. He'd move it in the morning. Seb listened to Jim's breathing and when he was certain he was asleep, Seb gathered the smaller man in his arms and held him gently against his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at [merindab.tumblr.com.](http://merindab.tumblr.com/)


End file.
